A Cherry for the Teacher
by Femme Fatalie
Summary: When Tsunade bullies Kakashi into substituting for Iruka at the Academy for a week, Kakashi is bombarded with a truckload of work. Will a surprise visit from a certain pink-haired kunoichi cheer him up or be a distraction? KakashixSakura one-shot. Lemo


Hello, everyone. This is my first fanfic on this account, and my first fanfic in almost four years. Hopefully, you will all enjoy it and since this is my first, I'm going to keep it short and sweet as a one-shot!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, including Kakashi or Sakura, as much as I hope to.

* * *

**A Cherry for the Teacher **

As the day came to an end, the young students all exited the Academy loudly and excitedly, looking forward to going home after a long day of learning. Kakashi sighed as he sat down at his desk, looking at the tall pile of reports that the children had handed in on the way out. How the hell was he persuaded by Tsunade to act as a substitute teacher during Iruka's one week sick absence? Oh right, the Hokage had unleashed her fury on him as usual for being his usual lazy self.

"Hatake," she had said, "if you don't agree to this one-week substitution, Kami, I swear you won't be dropping in for late night visits to see Sakura at the hospital again. And I'll move all of Sakura's day shifts to graveyard shifts for the rest of the month!"

Normally, Kakashi wouldn't let some angry comment Tsunade made deter him, but her threat of no more late night visits and the displacement of her shifts to dusk made him shiver. An angry Hokage he could deal with, but a month of forced abstinence he could not. So reluctantly, he had agreed, which led him to classroom he sat in now.

It was Thursday, which meant there was only one more day left but that also meant that he would have to have all their papers on the past great shinobi and kunoichi marked by...tomorrow! There was absolutely no way he could do that at the rate that he usually operated. Fuck. That meant that he would actually have to stay behind and pull an all nighter. He sank into the chair and leaned back before running a hand through his ever-unruly silver locks. Suddenly, a sharp knock at the door woke him up from his temporary fit of depression.

He looked up to see Sakura, dressed in a short plaid skirt and tight blouse threatening to burst at the seams that concealed her bust. Her thigh high socks revealed were tight and she wore a pair of high heels that clicked as she walked towards him. Kami, this had to be a dream, he thought. But as she shut the door before walking closer and that Cheshire cat smile dawned on her face, he knew this was no fantasy.

"Sakura?" His voice deepened due to the tightening in his groin after he saw her in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were acting as a substitute for Iruka-sensei," she replied. "And I also heard from Shizune-san how Lady Tsunade roped you into it so I thought I'd drop by to thank you for all your trouble."

"Thank me?" Kakashi replied huskily. "I hardly think you're thanking me in that outfit. I have a tower of papers to mark by tomorrow morning and with the picture of you in that little schoolgirl outfit in my head, I'll never be able to get any of this done."

"Then screw it, Kakashi," she said seductively. "And screw me."  
She walked over to one of the students' desks and leaned over to pick up a forgotten pencil lying on the floor. As she leaned over, he got a good glimpse of soft, pink flesh beneath her skirt and he almost came in his pants when he realized that she wasn't wearing any panties.

"How exactly did you get in here without anyone seeing you in that outfit?" he asked, while staring at her gleaming entrance which was practically begging for a stroke.

"Simple genjutsu disguised it as my regular jonin outfit," she said, distractedly. "Hatake, are you going to fuck me or not?" When he made no move to get out of his seat, she let out an exasperated sigh and walked over to where he was sitting in the chair. Before he could react, she had his pants off and his knees apart and her little head as nudged in between his legs.

She gave the long shaft a good squeeze before licking the tip experimentally. She looked up at him to see his face so stricken that she couldn't help but continue. She continued to lick at his length before taking the top half of his cock into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. He groaned in pleasure and tilted his head back against the blackboard.

"God, Sakura," he groaned. "I really have a lot of work to d-" He stopped midsentence as she took his entire length into the hot caverns of her mouth. Her wet tongue was working wonders on him and all of a sudden, he had lost his train of thought. She continued to work on him for several minutes before he felt a familiar twitch in his cock. She knew that he was about to come and she wasn't about to let all her hard work on his reward go to waste. He groaned louder and with a final spurt, he emptied his load into her mouth and she swallowed avidly. When he was done, he looked completely spent and she rubbed her lips with the back of her hand like a child who had just had their favourite dish. She stood up and regarded the pile of papers on his desk, which lay unmoved beside the three apples that the obedient students had dropped on his desk.

"Well, I should probably let you finish your work. Consider that my apple for you," she said with a wink as she turned on her heel about to go. Suddenly, a strong arm caught her and spun her around so that she looked straight into a pair of mismatched eyes, darkened with lust. With an abrupt slam , she found herself bent over his desk with her butt in the air.

"That may be true, but I like cherries much better than apples." He brought his head down slightly under her skirt and sniffed her scent. She whimpered softly and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Kakashi," she began timidly. "Maybe we shouldn't be doing this here...."

"Don't dish out what you can't take yourself," Kakashi chuckled in response before lifting up her skirt. He revealed her sweet folds that were pink and wet from getting aroused as she was licking him. After all the times that he had taken her in either his or her apartment, none had gotten him as worked up as he was now.

"Do you want me to touch you, Sakura?" he whispered huskily as he let his fingers ghost over her heated entrance. She mumbled something incoherent as she covered her face with her arms on the desk. "What was that, Sakura?" he teased.

"I said yes, please....oh yes," she whispered. She felt the rough pads of his fingers rub against her weeping entrance before dipping teasingly inside.

"I don't think I understand what you're asking for Sakura," he trailed on as he let his fingers dabble in her entrance before leaving it again. He chuckled at the frustrated sounds she made when she became unsatisfied again.

"I said, Kakashi Hatake, I want you to touch me. Inside," she almost growled from the frustration. She could almost feel him smirking behind him but all anger evaporated the moment he dipped his long, slender fingers into her molten heat. She moaned and gripped onto the edges of the desk as he pumped his fingers at a pace almost too slow for her to handle. She spread her legs further as he curled his fingers up against the top wall of her pussy in a come hither sign and her whimpers had increased in volume into regular, heady moans.

"Quiet, Sakura," reminded Kakashi. "You don't want anyone to hear you know, do you?" Secretly, he wanted someone to hear, as the thought of that excited him almost to no end and he knew that despite efforts to hide it, it excited her as well.

He pumped his fingers in at a steady pace and the squishing noises that were made every time he pulled out and plunged in again were vulgar and erotic at the same time. Her juices were becoming plentiful, a sign of her lubrication and he was tempted to taste her here and now. As he pulled out of her, he received another frustrated moan in response but the moment she turned around on the desk to see him pull his mask down and licking his fingers clean off, she was silenced in a new wave of lust.

"Mmm..." nodded Kakashi. "I'll never get enough of your sweet taste. In fact, I think I'll have a taste of you right now." Before she had a chance to respond, he flipped her over without a second thought so that she was spread eagle on the desk. Then, he pulled off her skirt to reveal her pussy to him once more. Then, he unbuttoned her shirt quickly to reveal a lacy black bra that pushed up her breasts. He looked hungrily at the delicious sight before unbuttoning the clasp to her bra and tossing it behind him so that it hung on his chair discarded.

He hooked an arm around each leg and pulled her towards him so that he was kneeling at the height of her soaking pussy. He pulled her legs even farther apart before dipping his head between them and giving her slit an experimental lick. She bucked from the sudden contact and her entire body quivered from the contact. She moaned wantonly, forgetting any inhibitions she had about this earlier rendezvous so that she could whole-heartedly enjoy the experience. She brought her legs over his shoulders and fisted his silver locks of hair.

He groaned at the sounds she was making, unable to believe that she was capable of such responsiveness. He pulled her towards him even more and let his tongue drag up and down her slit, collecting the beads of moisture that had appeared. Her liquid arousal tasted heavenly, a mixture of sweetness and a side of tanginess. He savoured her taste as it spread across his tongue and with his nimble fingers, spread her fleshy lips apart to reveal the swollen pink nub that was begging for attention. He stopped abruptly to look at her and when he did, he saw the most exquisite thing. Her eyes had become slits as her gaze had become lustful and unfocused. She moaned when he stopped, tightening her legs as a wordless urge to continue his ministrations. But what she received after that brief pause was much more than she could handle.

He began to suck on her clit and used his tongue to draw small circles around it, driving heady moans and soft mewls from her mouth. The liquid arousal leaking from her entrance increased exponentially as the wet slurping sounds that he made while eating her out could be credited for that. She was mewling softly, then moaning loudly, then mewling softly again and the sounds she made were making his cock all hard again. Before he could even think of indulging any more in her body and the sounds she was making, the door cracked open unexpectedly.

"Hey, Hatake, I dropped by to see if you wanted to come out for a dr-," Genma suddenly stopped as he regarded the scene in front of him. There was Sakura Haruno, the Hokage's gorgeous young apprentice, lying naked on the desk with her legs spread far apart with Kakashi Hatake, his best friend and her former sensei, kneeled between them, doing a task that was not too hard to guess. The two men looked at each other, neither of them saying anything. Kakashi looked relatively nonchalant but Genma remained wide-eyed.

A needy moan woke both men up from their thoughts and they both looked at Sakura, who was writhing on the desk and rubbing her legs together in an effort to continue the stopped pleasure.

"K-Kakashi," she breathed. "Don't stop, please." Kakashi nodded, and as if Genma was never in the room, he went back to his position between her legs and continued to lick at her clit. Genma, taken aback, took a large step forwards, creating a loud shuffling noise. At this point, Sakura was finally alerted and as she turned her head sluggishly to regard the intruder, she let out a loud whimper.

"Oh, hello Genma-san," she breathed softly. "What are you doing here?" She smiled at him before her face erupted in a pleasured expression. Her eyes closed and her jaw hung slack as she rolled her head back in pleasure. The thought of the two going at it in front of him as if it was no big deal made Genma hard as a rock and he quickly thought of a lame reason to excuse himself so he could satisfy his own needs.

"Ah....Hatake, looks like I'll be seeing you some other time," mumbled Genma rushedly as he booked it out of the room towards the staff washroom.

"Oooh, Kakashi," moaned Sakura. "I need you in me." Eager to abide to her request, Kakashi moved his head lower and delved his tongue into her entrance. She moaned as he teased her again, swirling his tongue around the dark hole, licking up all the juices that were gushing out. Then he plunged deep within her, licking at her insides round and round like his tongue was a being separate being from himself. The slick and lithe muscle was twirling in and out of her, exploring places she didn't even know existed until she felt a familiar contraction that signalled her arousal taking the next level. Her dripping wet pussy was no match for his onslaught and she screamed as her orgasm took over her entire body. She moaned heatedly as her feminine muscles contracted around him, milking his tongue for all it was worth. Her juices spurted all over his tongue and cut messy tracks down her thighs. Sakura gyrated her hips over and over as she rode the waves of ecstasy before Kakashi added a single finger to stroke her clit, sending her over the cliffs again.

Once she was done and spent, he stood up and positioned himself at her entrance.

"I've been waiting a long time to do this," he whispered in her ear as he pulled her legs around his waist.

"It's only been four days since we've last had sex, Kakashi," she murmured softly before letting out a soft whine as he rubbed the head of his shaft up and down her slit, covering it in her juices.

"Too long for me," he grumbled as he pistoned himself into her molten paradise. His thrusts were slow at first until they both became more and more aroused. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her to the edge of the table where he was standing, making it easier for him to thrust harder and deeper. Her tits were bouncing everywhere as her pussy was being plunged into repeatedly. She moaned louder and louder as her clit rubbed against his sack, creating a sweet, burning pleasure.

Suddenly, he pulled out of her and flipped her over the desk back into her previous position.

"I should've done this to you much earlier," he growled as he plunged into her from behind giving her bottom a light smack. His thrusts grew more and more animalistic as he pushed in and out of her. He had imagined taking her like this so many times, both before and since they started their exclusive relationship. He refused to be referred to as her boyfriend, but they had both agreed to a monogamous relationship. Now, his fantasy had become a reality as he entered, pulled out, and re-entered her again from behind.

After a couple more thrusts, he felt the urge to do have her in the doggy style position, so he pulled out again and told her climb on top of the desk and get on all fours. When she did, she knocked over a few pen holders and sent a stapler crashing to the ground. However, once she got on top, there was only enough room for one. A bit flustered, Kakashi climbed on and pushed the desks off the table, and knocked off the mile-high pile of papers on his desk so that scattered all over the ground.

She looked at him questioningly before getting on her elbows and knees to face the window and wiggled her butt in the direction of the doorway. He moved behind and positioned himself at her entrance once again.

"This is going to be a rough ride, baby." He grabbed her hips and thrust into her from behind, earning himself a glorious yelp of pleasure.

"Ooh, Kakashi-sensei," she moaned. He stopped abruptly and she turned around with an embarrassed look on your face. At the beginning of their relationship, he had made her promise that she would no longer add the suffix to his name, since they were both of equal jonin ranks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," she added hurriedly. "It slipped my mind."

"Say it again."

"What?" Sakura looked at him over her shoulder with an incredulous expression on her face.

"Say it again, Sakura. You did come in dressed as a naughty schoolgirl after all. It's fitting that I should be your sensei and punish you for being a bad girl," he said as he began thrusting into her again.

"Oooh...sensei. Oh, sensei, don't stop!" she exclaimed as the pleasure began again. She shifted all her weight onto her left elbow as she moved her right hand to her clit to massage it.

He noticed the rigidness that her stance had taken on, and the idea of her touching herself turned himself on even more.

"Here, baby, let me help you out with that," he whispered into her ear as he replaced her fingers with his own. One soft stroke sent her reeling, and her elbows gave out as she covered her face with her arms on the desk. Her back had become a sharp slope and the only place she was supported was at her knees and at her pussy, which was connected with Kakashi's member.

"O-oh s-sensei! I'm about t-to....I'm going to cum!" she screamed into her folded arms as her inner walls contracted again to squeeze his member. She moved her hips in rhythm in an attempt to relieve the wave of ecstasy.

Kakashi groaned at the feeling of her contracting all over him and suddenly, he felt himself on the brink again as his balls contracted before shooting his hot liquid into her, filling up every crevice possible. The feeling of the hot gush of liquid increased her orgasm tenfold and she screamed into her arms. When they were done, they both collapsed and Kakashi turned to look at her.

When Sakura finally returned his gaze, he knew she was far from done. With a blink of an eye, Kakashi found himself pinned on his back as she straddled his waist.

"I think it's time that I took control right, _Sensei_?" She spoke the last word with unadulterated lust. He Kakashi felt himself go hard again as he rubbed against her inner thigh. She looked down with amusement and said, "You're all mine now, Kakashi. But don't worry, I'll make it worth your while."

With a wink, she took hold of the base of his shaft, and rubbed it against her pussy lips. Her eyes closed halfway as her vision lost focus once again due to the pleasure, but Kakashi was sure he was much more affected than she was. His cock was throbbing with need and he knew she wasn't about to give it to him just yet. He thrust his hips upwards in attempt to plunge into her liquid heat, but she avoided it and giggled.

"Patience," she smiled. Then she descended on his shaft halfway, before pulling out again. He let out a frustrated groan as she descended on him tantalizingly slow again but three quarters of the way down this time before pulling out again. "Revenge is sweet, isn't it sensei?"

Suddenly she pushed herself onto him all the way down and he let out a satisfied groan. She closed her eyes and rested her hands on his chest and leaned forward a little bit, letting out a soft moan. Then she pushed her hips forward and backwards, gliding against him smoothly. The slow movements of her hips were torturous, but every time he tried to thrust upwards into her, she would stop any movement completely so he obeyed her as he acted as her personal dildo for the moment.

Sakura closed her eyes as she bounced up and down and humped him forwards and back, all the sensations too unbearable. It was as if he was only there for her private use, as a sex toy that was there to satisfy her every need. After his attempts at taking control had stopped, she decided to give him another small reward since she had noted the last reward had produced positive, and pleasurable results.

"Mmm..." she moaned as she continued to ride him. "Since you've been so obedient, sensei, I'll give you a little show."

Kakashi looked up to see her stop the gyration of her hips as she leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He deepened the kiss and tried to wrap his arms around her but every time he tried, she pushed his arms back to his sides.

"See see, no touch," she whispered against his lips. With that, she sat back up and spread her legs a little farther apart, with his cock still wedged deep inside her. As she sat on top of him, she used her fingers to spread open her fleshy lips to reveal her previously pleasured clit, which was once again throbbing with need. She began stroke draw circles around her clit before rubbing it repeatedly with her fingers. As her walls contracted at the pleasure, Kakashi's dick throbbed at the sight in front of him. Here was his innocent woman who usually blushed at the sight of his books, with her legs spread out in front of him, fingering herself on his desk.

Before he had a second to register those thoughts, she brought her moist fingers to her other hand and stuck the pads of those fingers together, creating a silky string of moisture. He went wide-eyed at the sight, that was so compelling to watch. Then she continued taking turns with each hand in rubbing herself before her fingers were so soaked with juices, they were dripping. The base of his cock had also been drenched in her juices, making the same wet sounds every time she moved.

What Sakura did next burned itself into his memory forever. She brought both hands to her breasts and brought her moisture-covered fingers to her nipples. Sakura then began to massage her nipples over and over until they were covered in her juices. She arched her back in pleasure as she squeezed her tits until they were all wet and moist. Then she brought her head down and pushed one breast up and she ran her tongue along her nipple to lick at her own juices. She cooed at the taste before taking the entire nipple in her mouth and sucking it dry of the slick sheen that covered it. All the time keeping eye contact with the copy-ninja, she moved onto her other nipple and did the same thing.

Kakashi couldn't take the erotic scene in front of him any longer. It was better than any of Jiraiya's Icha Icha stories and his cock was about to burst. There was Sakura, sitting on type of him, straddling his hips and bucking her own against his rigid member and touching herself like a crazed nympho. Finally, she opened her eyes and looked at him with a devilish smile and she leaned forward again and whispered, "Your turn, sensei."

As she positioned herself on top of him again she kneeled over him this time and guided his shaft into her with her hand. Then she sat pushed her ass down on him and he cried out in pleasure at being sucked into her wetness again. She raised her hips up to reveal his cock soaked completely in her juices before it disappeared into her wet heat again. She was moaning and chewing on her lip and she continued showing him these deliciously erotic sights until he was about to burst. Sakura sat back and pushed her hips forward, riding him like a stallion as she tangled her hair above her head so that her breasts were bouncing up and down, a great treat for Kakashi's eye.

With that erotic and sensual sight, Kakashi couldn't resist any longer. He grabbed onto her hips and pulled her flush against him so that she was lying flat on top. She gasped with surprise as he sat up and his member bumped into all the delicious places inside of her. Taking a leg in each hand, he wrapped her legs around his waist and got off of the desk to walk to his previously abandoned chair, all the time carrying her in his arms.

Kakashi sat down on the chair with Sakura sitting on top of him, the two connected by his lengthy appendage.

"Kakashi, I...." Sakura began as she started to grind her hips against his again.

"Tell me what you want, baby," he whispered into her ear as she wrapped her arms around him and he gave a soft squeeze to her buttocks to urge her on.

"I-I want to come," she whimpered. "Please, help me come, sensei."

He could no longer deny her what he had wanted for a long time and grabbed her hips and held her steady. Kakashi thrusted up into her over and over as she bucked brokenly against him over and over again. They were joined in the most intimate of ways possible and it was at this moment that she kissed him, enraptured by the love they were making and the sounds that accompanied it as well. He kissed back fervently and feverishly pumped into her as if his life depended on it.

Kakashi soon felt her muscles contract again as she moaned into the kiss, their tongues tangled in a fight for sweet dominance. He moved in circular thrusts, hitting her g-spot repeatedly, and with the tightest clench of her muscles around him, he knew she was almost at her breaking point.

"Ka...ka...shi..." she panted brokenly, without breaking rhythm. "I-I think I'm going to come!" She rocked harder against him as his deepened her thrusts bringing her to climax. "Kakashi! Kami, oh Kami! I..please! Oh, Kakashi I'm coming!" She screamed into the nook of his shoulder as her walls contracted around his member, urging on his own orgasm.

With two more quick thrusts, he shot his seed deep into her, sounds of gushing and squelching surrounding the air. The salt from their skins had evaporated, making the room smell of hot and steamy sin. She bucked against him until the last of her orgasm wore out, and then they just sat there conjoined on Iruka's chair.

Finally, as Sakura got up shyly, her pussy leaked a mixture of their juices which trailed down her thigh. Kakashi spotted a droplet clinging onto her fleshy lips and grabbed her thighs and pulled her to him, sucking her clean off before any one drop was wasted.

"Oh..." moaned Sakura as he released her with a wet pop. "I should probably get going since I've disturbed you long enough." She gathered her clothes quickly and got dressed before performing a genjutsu on her uniform.

As she turned to go, Kakashi called after her.

"Your cherries are better than any of these apples combined," he said, noting the blush on her face.

"Finish up quickly," replied Sakura curtly. "I'll be waiting with my door unlocked, _sensei_." Then, she darted out into the hallway.

Kakashi chuckled to himself before turning back to his work. How the hell did Iruka manage to complete all this work every day? He shook his head at the large workload. He walked over to the fallen apples that were now bruised and brown and picked them up. It was a waste, but he had to throw them out. Besides, if it was any motivation to work, he'd have all the cherries he wanted when he got home.

* * *

Thanks for reading the story! I know it's not much, except lemons, but this was my first lemon ever so I hope you all can provide feedback on the story. Anyways, RxR and thanks again for reading!


End file.
